it's Tuesday
by percabeth's princes
Summary: its Tuesday when cameron suddenly passes out after feeling ill,she becomes the teams new patient, and passing out was just the start,now the team is racing agasnt the clock to save their friend.takes place in season three. chase/cameron
1. it's tuesday

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own the TV show _house _M.D. or any of the shows content. I am here because I am a fan of the show and this is what I wish would of happened in it. Again I do NOT own the show _house_ M.D. or any marketing content, merchandise, writing content, or idea. I am just a teen, who only knows tons of TV shows on DVD and a lots of purses, so don't sue me.**

**Authors note:**this is my first fan fiction on fan I used to do some HP fan fiction on YouTube. This may not be very good, I came up with the idea for this fan fiction in a dream (after watching a few hours of house season three on DVD. I got all the season for Christmas -thanks mom!- ) and when I woke I kept trying to think of what would happen next, next thing I knew I had a nice little basic outline in my head that was dying to be put online. I also think that season three was the best season of house especially when u compare it to its current season (that I love, but I cant stand 13 sometimes, sorry no disrespect for 13 fans, I just don't like her)sorry if title isn't so great, it goes along with the story, u will get it later.

It takes place in season three after the episode "_house training"_

* * *

**SPOILER WARNING** may have spoilers for seasons one two and three.

* * *

ok i went threw it again and tried to fix it. thanks for telling me! :)

* * *

As Cameron walked down the hall towards the Department of diagnostic medicine she looked down at her watch that she some how remembered to put on and muttered to herself

"Oh shit I'm late, stupid flu" she then began to move up her pace. She walked into the Department of diagnostic medicine, she took a seat at the table, House was at the white board writing,Chase was sitting on the left side of her and Foreman on the right side at one of the ends of the table. Foreman was fighting diagnostics with House, who was still writing on the white board and Chase was looking at her with a worried expression, then House turned around.

"Good morning princess, while u where up in your dream land kingdom, we where actually working, your 45 minutes late so who ever u where waking up next to better of been damn good." chase then rolled his eyes at this but continued to stair at Cameron with that same worried expression.

"I was ill, I think I have the flu"

"Sure it isn't an std, I mean I don't want half the hospital getting it form you, it's purely for medical reasons" House said with pure sarcasm in his voice

"I have the flu I was throwing up"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" this was starting to get on Cameron's nerves.

"Ok ok, don't get to hasty with me now, we got a patient she's 16 years old and has been throwing up ever sense a car accident" he said throwing a folder to her that had all of the patient's information.

"Wait, you didn't say she was in a car accident "House than turned to Foreman and started to stare at him

"There's noting wrong with this girl other than a Concussion, why are u taking this case?" Cameron said while reading the patient information he had just given her, nothing jumped out at her nothing was really wrong with her, well to Houses standers anyway.

"and you know we cant be sure until we give her every test know to man kind and do the MRI last." said House sacristy while rolling his eyes

"What's the catch?"

"No catch at all I just really wanna braid her hair and talk about the new hotty at school and then get into a pillow fight with her." he again said with pure sarcasm.

"Ha-ha now why did u really take this case."

"Ok u got me, she was the first person to walk into the clinic this morning and I wanted out of clinic duty today, or maybe a week, heck lets stretch this a month by going to sleep and ignoring our jobs for a few, I don't know hours."

"I was 45 minutes late, I was sick, lets get over it already."

House and Cameron turned their heads when someone acting as a voice of reason tuned in. "so u want us to put a child though hell with many painful tests just so u can escape clinic duty"

"hey, your smart!" Foreman than rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Its insane!" he said while acting like the voice of reason, again

"hey lets have a little talk in my office about your duties to be loyal to me" House then started to walk into his office "aren't u coming Jimmy cricket?" with a sigh Foreman got up and walked into House's office, House followed.

The loud sound of House sliding the glass door shut between his office and the team's spooked chase out of his worried daze

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yep, it's just the flu I'll get better"

"So it's Tuesday again, I am just going to remind you about how I feel, again."

"Actually I wanted to talk to u about that"

Chase was dazed at this comment, he didn't know if it was good or bad, but he started to feel so much hope.

"Ugh, I'll be right back, I don't feel too good again."

"Ok um sure, need any help" he said a little shell shocked still that she wanted to talk, while he watched her get up

"No I'll be fine"

He then watched her, still with worry, as she walked to the door, it looked like she was starting to get dizzy, a few seconds later when she was almost to the door, she passed out.

"Cameron?" chase almost screamed, it was loud enough for House and Foreman to hear so they quickly came back in.

"Get a nurse!" shouted Chase

**Authors note sorry for the cliffhanger! please review if u liked it or even if u hated it any reviews would make me happy, and that would make is easier for me to write, and that would also make Cameron get better faster, lol don't mean to pressure you, I just want u to review lol, if there is anything I am doing wrong or could improve please tell me!**

**__________________________________________forever and always_____________________________________________**

**_______________________________________hermioneharryforeverandever________________________________________**

**ps. thanks for reading!**


	2. it's thursday

**disclaimer i don't own house M.D. or anything to do with it!.**

* * *

**authors note: **thanks to the people that reviewed. i went back through the last chapter and tried to edit it, I'll make myself go through this chapter at least 3 times to try to cut down on my mistakes, if u see any let me know.I'd also like to thank everyone who read the last chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter two, its Thursday

Chase sat next to Cameron's hospital was Thursday,she was still passed out. there where antibiotics dripping into a tube, and then into a needle that was stuck in Cameron's arm. it was making a tick-tox tick-tox sound, the clock was making a loud tick-tox tick-tox sound, and the moderate hooked up to her was making a beeping noise every few seconds. these sounds where becoming so familiar to him,as he hadn't left the room sense they put her in here. Foreman had been bringing him food, coffee, and water. he was in the room a lot also, as he was very worried about her too, but he went home to sleep, the last two nights he left sometime between 8:00 PM and 9:00 PM. Cuddy was letting them off clinic duty for the time being,and House wasn't putting that teenager threw all of those tests now, because Cameron was their patient. Foreman spent most of his time during the day in here, expect when House orders them both back into the diagnostics room. Chase never leaves with them tho, he would die before he left Cameron's side, at least until he knew she was okay. House had been in here many times, most of the time he stayed just seconds and left before he could show any morning though he stayed for a few minutes, but he was yelling at Cameron telling her to wake up and giving a selfish reasons why he wanted her up, he even tried to use a shot to wake her up.

**flashback**

* * *

House walked into Cameron's hospital room and over to stand in front of her bed,Foreman was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Chase. Foreman moved his glance form Cameron to what House was doing. Chase never let his eyes move off of Cameron,he was to worried to do so.

"wake up now or I'll fire you" House threatened in a cold voice yelling at her. "wake up so i don't have to go threw the painful process of hiring another person"House said this time with some sarcasm, but mostly cold, and slightly louder.

Chase was just ignoring him, and Foreman was just looking at House.

"it isn't working" Foreman simply stated

"i guess we'll have to do this the hard way then" House started to walk around her hospital bed to the side Chase was on.

"what are u doing?"Chase said being pulled out of his worried daze to see house walking around Cameron's hospital bed and getting a shot out of his jacket.

"the hard way" House said while taking the cap off.

"Stop! what is in that shot?"

"oh you know, medical stuff"

Chase then grabbed the shot out of House's hands and read the label "even if this wakes her up it will cause her pain, and may cause long term damage. she'll be up in a few days just wait!." Chase was starting to get a Little mad at House, and the Australian in his voice was starting to come out.

House grabbed the shot out of Chases hands. "but this will wake her up faster."he whined.

Chase garbed it back and now held onto it tightly, even though part of him wanted House to do it so Cameron would be up."just wait" he said again feeling slightly madder.

"but i don't like waiting"House said while trying to grab the shot without getting poked by the needle.

"just wait!"

"no" House then started to pull the shot,Chase pulled back

before they knew it they where in a fight, they just kept pulling the shot back and forth,back and forth. a nurse in the hallway saw came in and too the shot form them saying about how crazy they where and how she was going to tell on House to Cuddy. she told them one of them should leave if they cant behave like adults. so House took Foreman and went back to the diagnostics room to yet again try and figure out what was wrong with Cameron.

**flashback ends**

* * *

it was now 11:47 AM according to the clock in Cameron's hospital room, of course Chase didn't know it as he was still staring at Cameron, thinking to himself that its just gonna be a few more minutes, just a few more until she woke. he had to think like that, because he couldn't bare the thought of anything else.

he then heard the glass door slid open,he heard the too people's foot steps and what ever they where rolling with them, he could hear one of them was using a cane "_House_" he thought

the nurse that was adjusting Cameron's medication levels then turned around to see the two men that had left a few hours ago and the thing they where rolling

"House leave" the nurse said. it was the same nurse form before.

"I'd rather stay."House said

the nurse than started to leave the room,she didn't want to deal with him.

"and you can't go telling Cuddy now because we are doing our jobs." House said while using his cane to point at the white board that he had rolled in with them.

the nurse than rolled her eyes and left.

"okay lets get started now that the tattle-tale has left."

Chase then looked over at House for a second to see what he was talking about. "whats going on?" he said as his face expression went form worried to confused.

"we cant figure out whats wrong with Cameron,and you wont leave Cameron's side for a second to go to the diagnostic room, so we brought the diagnostic room to you."

House than turned around to face the white board and started to write Cameron's symptoms down while saying them out loud. "throwing up, high fever,dizziness,hot and cold flashes, and finally comma like state." Chase than shivered when he heard the last one.

"it could just be the flu."Foreman said half to House, half to Chase to try and clam him down a little.

"dizziness,comma like state, and hot and cold flashes?" House than turned around to look at Foreman.

"all caused by her fever of a hundred and four, we should get her on antibiotics."

"we already got her on them, i put her on them right after she got admitted to rule out the flu as the cause."

they where all stumped and they, well House and Foreman, just looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but really was only six minutes.

"come on, anything!"

"ow my head hurts" then everyone looked at the girl in the middle of the room who had just than sat up. "i don't feel to well, could u get a nurse" Foreman pressed the button for the nurse. everyone was looking stunned and concerned, Foreman and Chase just looked at her as the nurse came in while House went back to writing on the board. the nurse came in and handed her the pink throw up pan just in case.

"whats wrong?"

"head hurts" the nurse than went over to get the aspirin, when all of a sudden Cameron started to throw up blood

House than turned around "well at least that's something new"

**authors note: thanks for reading! next chapter we will get more into whats wrong with Cameron!lol you didn't think i would let her get better that fast, its the main plot of the story, and we cant have a story without a plot! please review and tell me what you think! good or bad reviews, either would work,anything that i need to improve on, or even try guessing whats wrong with Cameron! look at how i am caping at the start of their names now, see it works when you review and tell me whats wrong!please! it just takes a few seconds and it makes me happy and it makes me update faster!sorry if it seems like i am pressuring you, i just like reviews :) don't forget to add to your alerts so u know when i update!again thanks for reading! :)**

**__________________________________________forever and always______________________________________________**

**_______________________________________harryhermioneforeverandever__________________________________________**


	3. it's still thursday

**Authors note****:** **thanks to everyone who reviewed/added to alert list. This took a little longer than I intended i had a hard time uploading. I thank whoever corrected me on the spelling of Tuesday. Lol, I can't believe I missed spelled that! Lol. (spoiler for season six warning) Clairebearforev u reviewed saying that Cameron is gone for good on house, u are wrong, she will be coming back late this season. They are staying mmm on for how long she will be back, or why. She is also going to be back sometime next season, they won't say if she will be a guest star or a series regular next season. I have been reading all of the spoilers. Other good news pointing to getting our cam back for good, the actress that plays Cameron, is currently doing a Broadway play that will end in spring, her character hasn't been killed off, she is still under contract for next season and her name is still in the opening credits. The only hint there is right now as to when we will see our Cameron back is "it will be a very smart episode".sorry for going on. I just couldn't let a fellow Cameron fan be sad over it, because we will be getting her back. On another note, I hope my grammar/ spelling is starting to get a little less terrible, u might of noticed that they aren't my best subject' submitted a review saying that I should give up; I am not going to because practice makes perfect.**

**Disclaimer****. I don't own house or have anything to do with this. This is purely the result of an over active imagination that I have had for years. Also if I owned house M.D. than Cameron would never have left even for just a few months, and her and Chase would still be together. So as u can see, I DON'T own House M.D. or anything related to it.**

**

* * *

**

**new authors note**:**i am in the process of getting a beta for this story and i didn't mean to turn off the review button. the only review i have ever removed it one that said about how it was out of character but didn't say anything about who are what part it was out of, so i deleted it because i didn't really find it helpful to me as i had no idea what i should of changed.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**It's still Thursday.**

It was seven minutes after Cameron had started to throw up blood. She had stopped about one minute ago. Chase was trying to listen to her heart, he was becoming crazy over protective of her. I mean he had all right to, he was extremely worried about her. he would probably do a full exam of her before he even let her talk at this point. Foreman was trying to find some pain killers for her head in the messy draws; why in the world where they so many shoots in this draw anyway? The nurses where trying to get her blood pressure down, it was insanely high. House was back to writing on the white board, everyone in the room was still in panic, yet House was just at the board writing. Who cares what she's doing, he wanted to know _why _she was doing; anything else he had no interest in.

"Damn it, why in the world is this draw such a freaking mess!"

House than turned around. "Stop."

"She needs painkillers she has a bad headache" Foreman said while disrespecting Houses authority.

"Gosh, you ever think that maybe the pain could, you know tell us what's goes to you too tattle-tales, don't put her blood pressure down"

"House you cant be serious;Cameron could have a heart attack with blood pressure this high!" Chase said joining the conversation.

"Fine, lower her blood pressure, but don't give her any painkillers."

"House, her head hurts now let Foreman get the painkillers." Chase was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Its ok Chase, I can deal with a little pain." Chase sighed, he really didn't want to get into a fight with her.

"Now that that's all settled out." House said rolling his eyes "Chase would u mind not trying to do every single test you can do with a stethoscope on Cameron, so you two can actually do your jobs and try to figure out what's wrong with her."

"I am trying to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Yeah and I know I can totally see that form the fact that she still sick, you know you deserve a gold star for your efforts!"

"Oh yeah and you-" he was cut off by Cameron right than

"Fighting isn't going to help me."

"Wow, like dudette you are totally a smarty" House said mocking surfer dude tone of voice

"House, she said helping not mockin-" Chase was this time cut off by Foreman.

"it could be a clot in her brain, it explains her headaches,passing out,comma like state,fever,blood pressure, and where the blood came form. should get her an MRI. " Cameron than gave him a grateful look for stopping the fight.

"Throwing up?" House said half as a question half as an accusation.

"She could have had the flu before and you already gave her antibiotics, so the flu gone by now."

"God Foreman cant you move off the flu!"

"What if it's true, there's a very likely chance that she did have it, twent-"Foreman was then cut off by House

"Yeah yeah, I know twenty percent of Americans gets the flu each year, I don't care about twenty percent, and I care about this zero point one percent"

"Well zero point one here could be one of the zero point ones in the twenty percent."

"Doubt it more likely she is part of the eighty percent"

"She could have Emphysema; we should get an Ex-ray of her lungs." Chase said re-joining the conversation.

"Its more likely a clot, it fits better."

"Yeah but the treatment for Emphysema has almost no risk."

"Get an MRI and an ex-ray of her lungs. See you two can play nice in the dynastic sand box. Happy now?" House said sarcastically.

"I'll go schedule them" Foreman said while walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go to lunch now; call me when you two find out your both wrong."

**Authors note: sorry that was short; it just felt like I should end it there. We'll have more Chameron next chapter :) please review! Please, it only takes seconds and i fixed it so everyone can review:) **

**Thanks to everyone that read this.**

**__________________________________________forever and always______________________________________________**

**_______________________________________hermioneharryforeverandever_________________________________________**


	4. it's friday

**disclaimer: i dont own House M.D. or anything to do with it, nor do i profit form this story**

**Authors note: to respond to quackyougotstungi didn't know that reviews where how all of my options where disabled. I guess it's a glitch with the site. I have only ever deleted one review and it wasn't really pointed; I need to know a problem so I can fix it. I found it use less so I deleted it; I never meant to upset anyone. I actually like criticism, I find it helps me get better so I love when I get reviews that tell me what's wrong, I am happy someone out there takes the time to try to help me get better :) Thanks for taking the time out to help me get better and telling me about the reviewing problem.**

**I would also like to say sorry to any of those inconvenienced by the glitch, and I would love if you would try to post whatever you wanted to post before now. If it is not too much to ask I would like it if u get pointed with your reviews and try and tell me more of what I need to fix, I mean if u want to review. I thank everyone for taking the time to read my authors note and this story :)**

**I said last time that I would have more Chamse this chapter and I at first did, but I hated that chapter I rewrote it and rewrote it but I didn't like it. it didn't feel right, I felt I needed to added more to the mystery part of the story as this is a mystery/romance not romance/mystery lol**

**And in news I think my readers will like, I got a BETA READER! :) She is monkey and music lover so a big hand of applause to her for her great betaing that will make this story readable! :)**

* * *

**ps. can anyone find the gilmore girls quote in here?**

* * *

**Spoilers for seasons one, two, and most of season three!**

* * *

___________________________________________________chapter four_______________________________________________________

____________________________________________________it's Friday________________________________________________________

It was Friday, Chase and Foreman where setting up in the X-ray room, both caught up in their own thoughts.

Chase was looking over at Cameron as his eyes adjusted to the lights that where slightly brighter than the ones in Cameron's hospital room, since this was the first time in days that he had left her hospital room. '_Where you lead, I will follow, any and everywhere,' _He thought.

As he looked into her eyes he started to think about the last few days, since House had left yesterday to go to lunch, she had said nothing. Well she had, just not to him, not even to say some stupid thing like: "Could u get a nurse" or "My head hurts". She said nothing to him – nothing at all. He didn't understand it at all, _'I mean she was about to admit her feelings for me right before she got sick, but she hasn't said a word since she woke up,' _He thought confused. Then a thought dawned on him. _'Maybe she was never going to say that, maybe all she was going to do was ask me to stop,' _He sunk to a new level of sorrow he didn't even know there was as he went began to get engrossed by his thoughts. _Maybe... maybe..._

House, who was leaning on the left wall playing with his red oversized tense ball, was just as lost into his thoughts as Chase. Except he was not questioning the past, he was questioning the future and the now. He went through the diagnoses in his head. He knew that she didn't have Emphysema but he hoped this test wasn't useless, he didn't know why he was even doing this. Maybe so Chase wouldn't go on and on about it when it came to dynastic time, but deep, deep inside he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose anyone. But he would never admit that, not even himself. In fact he didn't consciously know that he was the least bit worried about her.

He turned his attention to Chase and Foreman, watching them set up. He quickly got bored and was relieved when he saw someone walking into the doors, but then he started to wonder what was going on when he saw who had just walked in. It was Cuddy.

She had on a black pencil skirt paired with a white low cut V neck shirt, and a black suit jacket that matched her skirt. As she entered the room everyone was pulled out of their own thoughts and just stared at her, until Cuddy motioned House to her and told him, "You're needed in my office." Then she turned around and House followed her, leaving the ducklings, as he once said, "to fend for themselves."

________________________________________________14 minutes later…_____________________________________________________

Foreman and Chase were waiting to get the X-rays back. Cameron was back in her hospital room and they were waiting in the hall way. The blinds on the glass window were open and so was the door, so Chase could still see Cameron from there. Chase mumbled something.

"Are you praying?" He heard a voice ask. When Chase only looked up at him, Foreman said "Oh my God, your praying that she has Emphysema!"

"Wouldn't you?" Chase replied calmly with his eyes not leaving Cameron

"It's insane! Your praying that the woman you love has a disease!"

"It's better than a colt in her brain" Forman didn't know how to respond to that one, mostly because he was right, it was better. But before he could retort they got a page from radiology saying that the X-rays where ready. Chase had to force himself to leave Cameron. '_It's just for a few minutes,' _He thought to himself, '_to help her.' _He told himself that the whole time he was going down the elevator to the radiology department.

__________________________________________ 2 minute later up in Cuddy's office______________________________________________

"House I just think-" She was cut off by House.

"I won't do it!"

"House just please think for a second this is in everyone's best interest!"

"NO!" House's beeper than went off.

"House, just listen to me," She commanded. "You three have too many emotional attachme-" she was yet again cut off by House.

"I have to go do my job now." He stalked off.

She knew this wouldn't go well, she hated it but it really was in everyone's best interest. As she watched House leave, she felt bad for him and sorry she even brought it up. She sighed and went over to her desk and back to work, all the while wondering where House had headed off to.

_________________________________________3 minutes later in the radiology department________________________________________

Chase was clinging onto an orange envelope for dear life, his eyes never leaving it. Looking at this envelope gave him a charge of emotions: anger, fear, stress, eagerness, resentment. But mostly fear. He wanted to get this over with, he hated not being with her, yet he never wanted to open the envelope hoping that if he never did it would just go away with all reality_. In here could be Cameron's death_ he thought. He started to shiver.

Just than House walk in, "You beeped?"

Foreman spoke to House since he knew Chase certainly wasn't going to. "We got the X-rays back and we thought you might want to be here when we open them."

"You were wrong, but you saved me from a fight with Cuddy, so you're off the hook." House looked over at Chase "What's wrong with lover boy over there?" Foreman looked over at Chase he was shivering like crazy and there was one tear in his eyes. He looked like he was going mad, almost. "I don't quite know," answered Forman truthfully.

"Well let's get this over with than so Romeo can be with his Juliet," House said as he limped over to Chase and tried to take the orange envelope from him. Chase was still hanging onto it with dear life as House tried to pry his fingers off of it. After a moment of fighting over the envelope, House finally got it. He took an X-ray out and slid it up on the board.

"OH MY GOD," Chase exclaimed as he looked at the lit X-ray.

__________________________________________________to be continued_____________________________________________________

******Authors note: **lol sorry it seems like i always end on a to be continued note, LOL review please! :) good or helping, i am happy either way! :) what do u all think of my new beta? i think she did great work, how about u? review please! if u think its ooc tell me who and what part!bye!

**_________________________________________forever and maybe always__________________________________________**

**________________________________________hermioneharryforeverandever________________________________________**


End file.
